Riven mends the rift
by blaze534master
Summary: So... this was an assignment I had a while back, and I thought I should post it here. Tell me what you guyz think and send a review if you want me to expand or if you want me to make a lemon scene.


RIVEN MENDS THE RIFT

"I Forbid you two go out with that boy Riven!" my father shouted in a stern voice.

"But why father?! He's a nice boy you said so yourself!"

"That was until I found he was interested in MY daughter!"

"I am not a child father I am eighteen now! I am about to move out of the house tomorrow too!" he stumbled on is words a bit before making a ridiculous response.

"You will be expected to uphold your duties! Being with an outsider will ruin your reputation!" I scoffed at him, turned, and left him fuming. _The amount of excuses he can make surprises me to no end, I don't see why he disapproves of my choice_, I thought while heading to what remained of my room. It was almost completely empty except for a dresser, and the large full body mirror that's been with me since was a little girl. I paused in front of it for a moment to see how much I've changed. Looking back at me was a young silver haired women, she had evenly tanned skin and was covered in brand new Noxian military armor. She was slightly shorter than six feet with light brown eyes. She slowly ran a gloved hand over the red and black armor. I smiled slightly and grabbed the mirror, pulling it out with me.

Thankfully I passed no one on my way out and headed straight through the front door to my new home near the Noxian military training camp. I was going to start as a soldier there next week. It had something to do with continuing the family tradition, and for proving that I can handle and take care of myself to my father. I didn't mind the strange looks I was receiving by all the other's who lived in this area, I really didn't care, I just wanted a nice calming walk home. Noxus is a place where strength of all kinds is valued above all else. There are some exceptions but not too many. It didn't take me too long to get home, and a feeling of serene calm washed over me when I opened the door and stepped inside. My home wasn't greatly furnished… yet, but it had enough to get by. I had all the necessities, couch, lamps, bed, refrigerator, and oven. It was a good start to living on my own, and it felt great.

I gripped the mirror with both hands and carried it up the stairs to the left of the living room. I wasn't to heavy so I was able to do it myself. I hauled it all the way up to my room and set it aside on the wall opposite of my bed, leaving a large space for the dresser to occupy. I sighed and plopped down on my bed relishing in the feeling of being alone. It was interrupted by a knock on the door. Feeling slightly irritated but calm as well, I went downstairs to see who was bothering me now.

"Who is it?" I asked waiting.

"Don't be like that Riven I can see the peephole" I hear a masculine yet immature voice say. I peered to the, just now noticed, peephole and looked at who it was. A smile wormed it's way onto my face at the sight of my boyfriend with a hand behind his back. I opened the door to let him inside. He gave me a warm smile and pulled out a vase filled with beautiful roses inside.

"Blaze, you shouldn't have" I said gratefully taking the flowers.

"Well I know you love Roses, plus I know you just moved here so I was hoping it would brighten the place up a bit" he said with a smile. Blaze was slightly taller than me, standing at 6'3". His tan was slightly darker than mine and he had dark fiery red hair, he was wearing a purple shirt with a large black X on the his chest. He also wore his shades that he almost never takes off. He was wearing black pants with red and black shoes.

"Thanks" I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. I giggled when he blushed.

"Don't mention it, so what did your dad say?" I froze for a sec before sighing.

"To tell you the truth he isn't happy at all that your into me, he keeps spouting nonsense about the family name" I went over to the kitchen and placed the vase on the dining table.

"Hm… doesn't seem he thinks too highly of me. I don't see why, is it just because he's a protective father?"

"I don't know maybe? Whatever doesn't matter, I moved out so he can't tell me anything anymore"

"Speaking of which, get out of your armor and wear something more casual. We're gonna throw you a little party at Kat's place"

"Katarina's parents let her throw a party for me there?" I asked in disbelief.

"Surprisingly yeah, it was Kat's idea though, something about you two being squad mates now" I smiled and pushed him out. "Whoa, whoa, all you had to do is ask" he said grumbling.

"Sorry, can't have you peeping at me now can I?" he smirked and waved at me,

"I'll see you in a couple of hours at Kat's place then" I smiled and waved at him. I quickly ran up the stairs to get some different clothes and to hang up my armor like it deserves to be portrayed.

*Blaze*

"I wonder what I should get her? Hopefully she enjoys what I have planned for her"

"Careful there, you might be overcaring the poor girl" I quickly turned around and pulled my fists up. Darius stood in front of me in all his glory, his large battle axe strapped to his back. He wasn't wearing his armor though, he was wearing some normal clothes.

"Geez it's like you never tried to have a girlfriend" I said relaxing my stance.

"I haven't had the time with all my training in the army"

"Yeah and your like what, twenty one? Even Draven has a girlfriend and he's got an ego the size of Chogath with six stakes of feast" he chuckled at that.

"True, but my brother grew up along side me here in Noxus, he has a great gift with his axes"

"Like making a show about slaughtering prison convicts?"

"That too, but you know what I meant. Even though it was just to get more famous" Darius mumbled that last part.

"The Institute of War has that effect with the League of Legends and all"

"True, we've all gained a little fame when we were accepted into the league. Though MOST of us have not changed in our way of thinking of ourselves or our role in the scheme of things"

"I guess, I don't see what's so great about that though. Fighting while weird people in robes control you" I shook my head and turned. "That's not the kind of fighting I'm interested in. I'll see you there Darius" he didn't respond after that. I walked into the vender side of Noxus, they sold many rare and sometimes illegal things here. What to get for Riven… I thought while looking around the venders. I went through the list of what I knew she liked. The list wasn't overly long, we had only been with each other for about a year so I wouldn't know everything yet.

I was about to move on from my search until it caught my eye. It was a beautiful necklace made of gold and rubies, with a large center ruby shaped into a heart with an image of a rose in the center. I HAD to get this for her. I went up to the vender which was a black haired woman in her early thirties.

"How much for this necklace?" I asked anxiously.

"Your in luck, it's on sale for fifty gold" I almost squealed in excitement. I Always carry a minimum of eighty gold with me at all times. I fished out the little pouch and handed her the gold. She put it in a nice little box for me too.

"Thanks" I said reaching for the box. Just before I could grab it, something dashed in front of me and the box disappeared. Turning I saw a cloaked figure running down the street at great speeds. Immediately I chased after him. Whoever this was had better have a good reason for this or else everything but his hand will be broken. I growled and forced myself to go faster. He made a sharp right turn into an alley. I followed a few steps behind and turned. There was no one there though, it was a dead end. Looking frantically around everything darkened for a split second. I quickly looked up and saw the end of the robe disappear over the four story tall buildings.

"Nope" I growled and felt my arms change into large jet black claws. Using them I quickly scaled the wall just in time to see him jump onto another roof.

"HEY!"I shouted running after. He looked back but his face was covered by his hood. I wasn't going to give up, I was going to catch this jerk. I jumped to the next roof, running as fast as my body would allow after him. I was slowly gaining. After a while I guess he realized I wasn't going to go away so he dropped the box and continued running. I slide on the roof and snatched up the box before continuing to run after him. I quickly slowed down when I checked to see if the necklace was still there. It was. I sighed in relief then tried to calm my breathing.

"Whoo! I'm outta shape, better hit the training grounds again" I chuckled slightly and hopped off the roof, surprising a couple when I landed. Now, gotta get to Kat's, I thought heading in a direction I was sure her home would be.

*Riven*

By the time I had gotten to Katarina's home the sun was starting to set. I had shedded my armor in favor for some dark blue jeans, a dark red shirt, and some comfortable shoes. I also did my hair up into a little bun. I knocked on the door and waited. Shortly after Katarina opened the door wearing tight black pants and an equally tight black shirt.

"Riven! Glad you came, come in!" she said with a smile. Katarina was slightly shorter than me, around 5'8", she had long straight red hair and lightly tanned skin. She also had a small scar running down her left eye. I entered her home which was very large. She was only a year older than me but she was much farther ahead in the military at such a young age. Darius, Draven, Swain, Cassiopeia, Fiora, Sion, Sona, and Elise were here. We were all friends since we were young. Sona nodded to me and played a few strums on her harp. Sona is a mute but she plays the most amazing melodies anyone has ever heard.

"Hey guys" I said with a smile.

"Congratulations Riven!" they all shouted, minus Sona. Even the stoic Darius did so with a smile. I smiled happily and gave each of them a hug ending with Kat.

"We're waiting for three more, and then we can finally start" Kat said with a smile.

"Blaze isn't here?" I asked looking around again in case I missed him.

"No not yet, he should e here soon though" Kat said reassuringly. There was a loud knock on the door. "That might be him now" Kat opened the door to reveal two people I never thought I would see here.

"Vi and Caitlyn?" I asked honestly shocked.

"Yeah, thank your boyfriend for us being here, cuz sheriff here has a hook up on cheep, but good, alcohol" Vi said with a smile. Vi was just as tall as me with pink punk styled hair. She wasn't wearing her officer uniform but instead some more casual clothing like the rest of us.

"You are lucky we brought it at all, but unfortunately I owe Blaze one for some help he gave me a while back. Thankfully the drinking age is lower here than in Piltover or else I would have never brought any" Caitlyn said. Caitlyn had long shoulder length brown hair. She wasn't wearing her usual purple top hat but she did have her sniper rifle strapped to her back. She was wearing casual clothes as well. Kat and I helped bring the boxes inside from a wooden wagon they had brought.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's party!" Vi said. She grabbed a bottle and quickly emptied it's contents. That basically started it. Kat turned on a stereo she had gotten from Piltover and everyone began dancing had having fun in her large living room. I had grabbed a bottle myself, it was surprisingly cold for not being brought in by a cooler. Draven came up to me and asked me to dance but Elise grabbed him and pulled him away. I giggled before grabbing my best friend Fiora and making her dance with me.

"I never expected this!" I had to shout to her over the music.

"Yeah well you haven't been surprised yet" Fiora said with a smirk. I tried to pry more from here but she remained silent while we danced. I excused myself to get another drink only to find Vi had set up a beer pong table and was currently going against Swain. Swain was older than the rest of us at about twenty five. He never went anywhere without his pet crow which was on his shoulder.

"Your going down old man" Vi said as she effortlessly scored the ball in the cup closest to Swain.

"I'll have you know I was quite the partier when I was younger" he said while knocking back the cup. I grabbed a bottle before I could be roped into it. I was about to take a sip before there was a knock at the door. I went over to it and opened it to reveal my boyfriend with his large sword strapped to his back.

"So much for casual" I said smirking. He blushed but kissed my forehead before entering.

"Is that beer pong? I got next game! VI! Your going down this time girl!" I laughed but went to go watch. I barely noticed that he passed his sword to Darius who disappeared then reappeared shortly after without it. Vi had managed to force Swain to pass out by scoring every single cup in his side. Vi cheered victoriously before accepting Blaze's challenge.

"Ready to get beat again squirt?"

"Not this time little girl, set 'em up!" Vi let him go first. He scored on his first shot. Vi smugly drank the cup before picking up the ball and expertly landing it in the cup closest to him.

"And so it begins" Caitlyn said with a smile. We watched them go back and forth until there was only one cup on each side and both were struggling to stand upright. I myself was more than a little tipsy at this point.

"R-ready to give u-up?" Vi said as she picked up the ball in shaky hands.

"B-bring I-I-I-it on!" the ball landed in the cup. He carefully grabbed it and drank it, he was still standing when he grabbed the ball. With a deep breath he tossed the ball and time seemed to slow down as it soared through the air. It landed in the cup. Vi made an audible gulp even over the blaring music and picked up the cup. The second it touched her lips she fell to the floor. The guys and I cheered while the girls mostly groaned in defeat.

"You did it!" I said happily hugging him. He just laughed and hugged me back.

"Now come on let's dance yeah?" he held out his hand for me to take. I smiled and took it. I enjoyed our time dancing together. Vi came too shortly after and began dancing with Caitlyn. It was definitely the most fun I was going to have until I started in the military. All too suddenly Blaze stepped away from my arms and the music stopped.

"Alright! Before we're too wasted to do this, let's give Riven her present" Katarina said with a smile.

"Present?" I asked confused. Darius came out of nowhere with Blaze's sword in his hands. I was confused until I noticed that it looked smaller and was covered in black cloth. Darius removed the cloth to reveal a single bladed sword made of black steel engraved in glowing green runes. I was honestly shocked by this.

"It's a little gift" Darius said.

"From ALL of us" Elise said smiling. I felt tears come to my eyes as I ran to all of them causing a group hug.

"Let's keep it going!" I shouted happily. After that moment things began to fade out a little, until eventually, I blacked out. I gasped when I woke up. I had a pounding migraine. I carefully got to my feet and looked around. People were passed out in groups all over the floor. I felt my stomach grumble and I quickly made my way upstairs. I found the bathroom and released some contents of my stomach into it. I didn't throw up much but I had to wash the taste out of my mouth. When I exited the bathroom I noticed a light on in one of the rooms down the hallway. Curiosity gnawing at me I went to take a peak. When I did look in I had to cover my mouth to stop me from gasping.

Blaze and Vi were making out with each other. Blaze was on top of her and had pinned her arms to the bed. I quickly ran away. I opened the front door and ran to my house, tears stinging my eyes. I jumped onto my bed and began crying.

*Blaze*

"Ah, my head" I groaned. That's what I get for playing against Vi in bear pong, I thought rubbing my head. I heard a sigh and looked to my left. Speak of the devil and it will appear. I jumped out of the bed and landed hard. Vi was in the bed with me, crap.

"Morning" She said yawning.

"Why the hell are we in the same bed!?" I shouted. We both flinched and grabbed our heads.

"Ow… keep it down will yah? And what are you getting so worked up about? Nothing happened except for a kiss" That calmed me down slightly.

"Sorry, what if Riven saw though? She probably thinks the worst happened between us" I groaned and sat back down on the bed.

"The worst? Come on I don't strike you as girlfriend material?"

"You would if I wasn't already with Riven… what, what stopped us?" I asked. Vi blushed and turned away.

"You kept saying her name so it totally killed the mood" I sighed but laughed. "You really like her huh?"

"Yeah, now get up we're going to find her" I said forcing myself to stand.

"Right now?"

"Yes right now" I said. Vi groaned but got up. We were still in our clothes having most likely passed out in them.

"Let me go rinse out my mouth though, it smells like beer" I brought up my hand and breathed into it and recoiled at the smell.

"That's probably a good idea" I said following her.

*Riven*

I woke up with a slight pang in my heart. The logical part of me said it was probably the effects of the alcohol that made me see that or made him do that. But the frantic side of me was screaming that he didn't want me anymore, that he already moved on to a new girl and had completely forgotten about me. Then I just got angry.

"He doesn't want me anymore!? That's fine by me! I don't need him anyway!" I shouted angrily. My stomach growled and my anger deflated slightly. First things first though, shower, breakfast, THEN I go beat up my ex, I thought while heading into my bathroom. One thing I learned from this is that doing things angrily makes them go by quicker and much more efficiently. I was cleaned in ten minutes and I had breakfast made and eaten in five. I quickly dressed into my armor and was about to get a sword from my closet until I heard a knock at my door.

"Who could that be?" I asked angrily. I stomped down the stairs and opened the door. I froze when I saw Blaze and Vi standing there.

"He-" I punched him as hard as I could before he could finish his first word. My hand was gauntleted so I felt nothing. He spat out a little bit of blood and he had a cut on his cheek.

"I probably deserved that" he said.

"YOU THINK!? You cheated on me with her and then you come here to gloat about it to my face?!" I shouted outraged.

"Riven"

"NO! Shut up I know what I saw!" I was very angry.

"Riven…"

"I mean how could you do that?"

"Riven!"

"I thought we had something! How could you throw all we did together away in just one night?"

"RIVEN!" I jumped in shock and fear at the volume he used. He never yelled at me before.

"W-what?"

"Nothing happened between us okay? All it was was a drunken kiss, that's it. I'm sorry it happened and I feel really guilty about it" he said rubbing his head. I turned and looked at Vi.

"I-is tat true?" I asked really hoping she would say yes. She blushed and looked away.

"Yeah it's true, he wouldn't stop saying your name so it killed the mood" I felt tears well up in my eyes and I tackled him to the ground.

"I'm sorry I doubted you!" I cried. I dug my face into his neck and sobbed when I felt his arms wrap around me.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for what happened" I shook my head and looked at him.

"I shouldn't have overreacted like that, I'm sorry" I kissed the cheek where it got cut.

"Come on love bird, he's got something to make it up" Vi said pulling me up to my feet then pulling him up as well.

"Huh?" Blaze smiled sheepishly and pulled out a box with a red bow on it.

"I forgot to give this to you at the party, I was hoping this would make you forgive me, but it seems it'll just make you look even more beautiful" I blushed and opened the box. I gasped at what was inside. I was a beautiful gold and ruby necklace, the center was shaped like a heart with a rose design inside. Fresh tears erupted from my eyes as I began crying again.

"T-thank y-you" I sobbed. I felt him put it around my neck and him pulling my chin up.

"Hey don't cry, I don't like seeing that happen" he said before kissing me full on the lips. I sighed but returned the kiss. The moment was broken when Vi cleared her throat.

"Well I'm gonna go get Caitlyn, I'll see you… later I guess?" she awkwardly left us. Once she was gone I pulled him back into the kiss, I was going to make this up to him too. I pulled him inside and locked the front door.

*One week later*

"Well, I'll see you.. In four years" I said sadly.

"Yeah…" I looked at my boyfriend. I had told him about this before but he was still taking it hard.

"I'll be fine, I'll see you when my time is over 'kay?" he remained silent. I sighed but turned to board the ship that would take me to the newest war we were going to be fighting. Before I got onto it I felt something grab my hand. I turned and saw Blaze had grabbed me with tears escaping from behind his shades.

"I'll wait for you. And do me a favor, give them hell for me and come back safe" I smiled and kissed him before boarding the ship. I waved to him as the ship set sail towards our destination.

"You'll get back to him, I'll make sure of that" I smiled at Kat who stood next to me. "Now, ONWARDS! Towards DEMACIA!" she shouted holding up one of her knives. The soldiers on our ship roared in agreement. Our ship followed the other's in our massive battalion, headed for our long time rival Demacia. I put a hand into my pocket and gripped the Rose necklace Blaze got me. I will make it back, I thought looking forward to the setting sun.

Fin.


End file.
